


Give Me Your Hands, If We Be Friends...

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a beautiful work by calcitrix, and encouraged when I put the idea forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hands, If We Be Friends...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcitrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcitrix/gifts).



> NOT BETAED! Calcitrix posted this in her journal, which inspired the story.

It's been nearly a year since the Atlantis colony walked through the gate at the SGC heading for Atlantis, and a few weeks since the Daedalus last arrived. And with their arrival, and some new technology from the Asgard, the threat from the Wraith was decimated, effectively killing off nearly the entire Wraith population. Atlantis is free from most of the problems they'd encountered once they settled in Pegasus (the Genii now being locked onto their own world after their coup attempt, only allowed offworld privileges - approved by Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard - when they've _earned it_ ), and is transitioned from a military operation to more of a true colony. They are finally, in a sense, fulfilling the purpose of connecting Earth to the Pegasus galaxy.

"Now we can get down to the _real_ work," Elizabeth says, smiling at the faces around her at the senior staff meeting. It'd been weeks since an offworld mission resulting in injury had been reported, and months since the last death of a settlement member. Atlantis had become almost peaceful; a sanctuary of safety within Pegasus. 

And just like that, Atlantis is more like a small, independent city, and not just a settlement billions of miles away from Earth.

Late into the third year, Elizabeth sets up a charter for the city, getting rid of many of the more draconian laws and regulations the city had been subject to because they were originally created as a multinational military establishment. When she presents the proposal to the SGC, it comes with a thinly-veiled threat. "Well, you can reject our premise and continue to treat us as a military installation. But I'm afraid we may have some issues with all that naquadah you've contracted for us to obtain for you. You see, ladies and gentlemen," she says, a curt smile on her face, "Pegasus is an ally of Atlantis, _not_ Earth, or even the Milky Way."

"Is that a threat?" General Landry asks.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth says, "Not a threat, General. Just a point of clarification."

~*~*~

By five years from when they'd first stepped foot on Atlantis, people had fallen into a kind of standard routine. With the dismissal of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell,' and much of the anti-fraternization rules, many of Atlantis' key personnel had coupled, some even starting families. Lt. Colonel Sheppard had taken up living with Chief Science Officer Rodney McKay, while Lt. Laura Cadman had taken up with CMO Carson Beckett. Many of the original expedition members, and even those that came soon after that first Daedalus run, had paired off. There were more and more couples on Atlantis lately, with quite a few children running underfoot.

Evan sits down, looking around the room as people enjoy their evening meal. He sits alone, though he's soon brought out of his private thoughts by a question. "Mind if we join you?" Elizabeth asks.

Evan steels himself when he sees Zelenka approaching. The couple was affectionately known as "The Matchmakers of Atlantis" after setting up several of the couples - many of whom Elizabeth had officiated weddings for. It must be time for his monthly - gentle - grilling. "Sure," he says, gesturing to the empty spots across from him as Elizabeth beckons Radek with a gesture.

"Coming, milovaný," Zelenka calls, appearing at the table a moment later. "Evan," he says, greeting the soldier. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old," he offers, wondering how long it'll take them-

"So I have a question," Elizabeth asks.

'Record time,' Evan thinks, forcing a smile. He'd not dated much, and had endured several attempts at setups from Elizabeth and Radek, though he would never give in enough for them to figure out what he was _truly_ looking for. Even though 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' had been tossed out years before, Evan still tried to maintain his privacy. "Yes?" he asks, taking a swig from his water.

"How much do you know about set design?" she asks.

Evan is taken aback. It's _not_ a question he'd been expecting. "Uhh," he manages. "Set design?"

Elizabeth pulls a picture out of the folder she's carrying and sets it down in front of Evan. Considering it, Evan realizes that it's a picture of what looks like a stage. "Is this..." Evan starts. After staring at the picture for another beat, he asks, "A Midsummers Night's Dream?"

"Good eye," she says with a nod. "I was thinking... We don't really have much out here in the realm of performing arts. Sure, Doctor McKay plays classical piano on occasion, and we get various recordings from Earth of concerts and recitals. But I find that I'd love to see if we can manage to pull off a play out here." Touching the corner of the picture, she adds, "And this is one of my favorites."

"I'd be happy to help out any way I can, Elizabeth," Evan offers. 

"Excellent," she says, grinning. "You have total creative control of the sets, then. I just ask that you run a sketch by me for final approval, though I'm sure whatever you come up with will be lovely."

"So you're directing?" Evan asks.

"Da," Radek offers as Elizabeth takes a bite of her sandwich. "My wife; _always_ in charge!"

~*~*~

News of the play spreads faster than the juiciest of rumors on Atlantis, and there is such a buzz, it's hard for people to control their excitement. Evan keeps his head down, focusing on getting the sets _just right_ , leaving the acting to others in the expedition. Some people go for parts he's expected, like Teyla taking the part of Hippolyta and Carson landing the part of Oberon. Then there were the ones that he was shocked to hear, like Katie Brown taking the part of Titania, who finally came out of her shell more and more as she got into her character.

But the person that Evan drops everything for, stopping his paintbrush mid-stroke, is when he first hears Doctor David Parrish onstage as Puck. There's a magic in the man's performance, and Evan often finds himself delaying work when David is rehearsing on the set. Evan tries to settle into a corner, shying away from work as he takes in the performance. 

That works until a rehearsal a few days before opening night, when David bounds off the stage at the end of one of his scenes, right into Evan. " _Major_!" David says, his face lit-up as the rehearsal continues behind him. "Your sets are _amazing_." 

Evan turns beet red, his tongue, thick and twisted in his mouth so much that he's unable to talk. He just nods his head, a smile starting on his face. 

"I've seen you painting around Atlantis but have never seen a finished product," David offers to the nodding Evan. "Maybe one day you can show me your work?" David asks.

Evan's not just mute anymore, but unable to move as well, besides the smallest of head-bobs. 

After a moment of silence, David motions over his shoulder. "Almost my cue," he says when Evan _finally_ blurts out, "I'd like that."

David just beams a smile at Evan, then winks as he does a perfect rolling tumble back onto the stage, announcing his line, perfectly timed.

It takes Evan a few minutes to come out it. He only does when David exits stage left, then disappears behind a curtain. Looking out towards the audience, Evan catches a smile and a nod from Elizabeth, who then turns back to the stage, offering those rehearsing tips to better their performance. And Evan considers that maybe, just maybe, he hasn't been so careful with hiding his secrets.

~*~*~

Opening night comes, finding Evan standing in his quarters, staring into his wardrobe. He'd not had much use for formal clothes in the Pegasus galaxy, though his dress blues seem _too_ formal for the event. He settles on a dark green turtleneck that plays off of his eyes, and a pair of black jeans that he rarely wears. Looking up at the clock, he realizes he has two hours until curtain call, so he heads down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. 

Walking in, he spots the actors at a table by themselves, David standing over the group, being as animated as his character. Evan smiles when he focuses on the bit of costume David is wearing; brown creature ears that Evan can't decide if they're more deer or wolf. He's so deep in his thoughts that he doesn't realize Radek's sidled up next to him until the man speaks. 

"Doctor Parrish loves roses. Did you know that?" Radek asks.

Evan gives him a confused look. "I... Huh? Roses?" he stumblingly asks.

Radek just smiles his response.

After a beat, Evan nods, getting Radek's subtle message. "Thanks, Doc," he says before starting to walk off.

"Oh, Major!" Radek calls after the man.

Evan stops, turning back to the man. "Yeah?" 

"Your ticket," Radek says, offering the man a paper ticket for the show.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Evan asks, "But I thought it was general-"

"Elizabeth wanted you to have this, for all your hard work on the sets," Radek says with the barest hint of a smile. "A few seats have been saved for those that did so much."

Roses? Front row center tickets? Evan realizes he's _definitely_ been more transparent than he'd realized. "Thanks," he manages with a nod, then heads off to the greenhouses, and hopes that one of the botanists is still there.

~*~*~

From the first moment of the opening scene of the play, Evan is entranced. Doctor David Parrish, who he'd shared time with on offworld missions and who had seemed so shy and quiet, is a totally transformed person as he plays Puck. And Evan knows that it's just an illusion, but it almost seems as if David is speaking just to him. Midsummer's is magical in itself, but Puck has definitely put a spell on Evan.

When the play nears and end, David comes out to the stage and sits on the edge, long legs playfully dangling over the side. He looks around, then locks his gaze with Evan as he starts his monologue. "If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended..."

As Puck finishes his monologue and climbs back onto the stage, Evan is first on his feet, clapping furiously along with the rest of the audience. The applause is maintained throughout as each grouping of actors comes forward and takes a bow, but no performance garners more applause than David's.

When the final bow is taken and the audience starts to mingle about, heading out for the night, Evan sits back at his seat for a moment, reaching under his seat. He waits until David is free, then clutches his offering close, and slowly approaches the man.

" _Major_!" David says with the biggest grin on his face. "How did you like it?" he asks.

"Please," Evan says with a blush, "call me Evan. And you? You were _amazing_..." He takes a deep breath, then offers a single yellow rose to the man.

David takes the rose, a blush suffusing across his face as he dips his head to sniff. "These are my _favorite_ " he quietly offers.

"I know... I kinda got help from Doctor Kiang," Evan admits.

David just smiles, sniffing the rose again.

"Would you like to-" David starts as Evan blurts, "You want some-" at the same time. 

The pair share a laugh. After a moment, Evan says, "When you're ready," then gestures at David's costume, "maybe we can go get some dessert."

"I'd like that," David quietly responds. But instead of turning back to the stage, he reaches out and threads his fingers with Evan's, then gently guides them out of the makeshift theater.

~*~*~

From the back of the room, Elizabeth watches the offering of the rose, and the coupling of hands between Evan Lorne and David Parrish. She smiles, feeling Radek take her hand into his before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Come, love," he says. "Your work here is done..."


End file.
